Alone
by Hime Chisiki
Summary: Kesepian, itulah yang dirasakan Erza karena kehilangan ingatannya dan hidup sendiri... bad summary :3 Review? One shoot


_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**_

_**story by Hime Chisiki**_

_**Pair: Jellal & Erza**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

"ah sudah pagi" kalimat singkat keluar dari mulutku yang terlihat malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku singkirkan sebagian rambut yang menutupi wajahku. Apa yang akan ku kerjakan hari ini? Aku hidup sendirian disini dan hari ini aku tidak bekerja.

Huh hembusan kecil keluar dari mulutku dan aku paksakan tubuh ini untuk bangun.

'Erza -nama yang sudah ku miliki dari dulu dan sampai sekarang sejak saat itu aku tak mengingat apapun selain nama yang ku miliki, siapa yang memberi nama ini.. orangtuaku ataukah orang lain'

'hari itu..'

'hari dimana aku terbangun dari tidur dan sudah tidak mengingat apapun selain Erza –namaku. Umurku saat itu 14 tahun dan hanya seorang diri berada disebuah rumah sederhana tanpa mengingat apapun. Sendiri, sejak saat itu aku selalu hidup sendiri dengan keadaan yang berkecukupan untuk menyambung kelangsungan hidupku dengan bekerja sambilan di berbagai tempat. Tak ada seorangpun yang aku kenal selain diriku sendiri. Yah, bisa dibilang kalau hidupku ini begitu suram. Dalam benak pernah terlintas untuk mengakhiri hidup, tapi diriku yang lain mengatakan tidak. Hidup sendirian tanpa mengingat apapun begitu menakutkan.

Aku memutuskan keluar rumah untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Ku lihat orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tersenyum. Aku bahagia melihat mereka semua. Tidak sepertiku yang selalu sendirian. Aku begitu penasaran penyebab dari hilangnya ingatanku. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Haha sungguh menyedihkan.

"ah gomen" Spontan orang yang menabrakku meminta maaf.

"nande mo nai. Akulah yang salah karena berjalan sambil melamun." hembusan angin yang lembut membuat rambut merah milikku melambai-lambai. Hmm udara hari ini sangatlah sejuk.

**Apakah ini akhir dari kesendirianku?**

Aku berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat orang itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku begitu terkejut.

"Erza?" Panggil orang itu seakan mengenaliku.

'Siapa?' Pikirku dengan wajah bingung.

"Kamu benar Erza kan? Rambut merah milikmu sungguh indah" Ucapnya lagi dengan tersenyum hangat dan sedikit menundukkan kepala. Entah apa sebab ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Terkejut tentu saja. Orang itu tersenyum tapi seakan ada sesuatu dibalik senyumannya itu.

'Apa orang ini benar-benar mengenalku?' Pikirku lagi.

"Dare desu ka?"

"Kamu tidak mengenalku?"

"Ah go-gomen aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa laluku" Aku menundukkan kepala. "Selain- namaku." Sambungku lagi seperti halnya berbisik. Aku angkat kepalaku dan melontarkan senyuman. Aku perhatikan wajah orang itu dengan seksama. Disana terlihat rasa prihatin dan juga... kesedihan?

Kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan? Apa ia dekat denganku sehingga bertemu denganku ia merasa sedih. Apa ia pernah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu mengenai diriku?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalaku. Aku semakin bingung dan pusing sendiri dikarenakan pertanyaan yang kubuat sendiri.

"Eto.. apa kau tidak asing dengan nama ini Jellal Fernandes?" Tanya orang itu dan sedikit mendekat ke arahku.

'Je..jellal?' Pikirku. Aku tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Jellal fernandes seperti yang ia ucapkan. Aku mencoba berpikir keras untuk mengingat nama itu –Jellal Fernandes

"Ha?" Spontan aku terkejut dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Ka-kamu nggak apa-apa? E-erza?" Seru orang itu dengan nada khawatir dan memegang kedua lenganku.

'A-apa itu? Kenapa disana aku menangis dan disana aku melihat seseorang. Dare? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.'

'apa—' aku perhatikan wajah orang itu dengan seksama 'orang ini yang ku lihat tadi, dalam ingatan sekilas yang muncul begitu saja setelah mencoba mengingat nama jellal fernandes? Siapa itu jellal Fernandes? Apakah orang ini?'

"Apakah.. kamu yang bernama Jellal Fernandes?" Tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

"Iya namaku Jellal Fernandes. Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Maukah kamu katakan kenapa kamu mengenalku?" Selidikku. Aku ingin tau apa orang ini, yang mengaku bernama Jellal Fernandes yang benar-benar berdiri denganku disana –dalam ingatan sekilasku. Dan.. kenapa aku menangis bigitu histeris?

"Apa.. kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak begitu yakin.

"Iya. Aku mohon. Aku ingin tahu semuanya" aku menundukkan kepala. Aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini –hidup tanpa mengingat apapun.

"Ba-baiklah kalau kau memang menginginkannya" Jawabnya pasrah "Aku harap kamu tidak akan mengingat kejadan itu" Ucapnya dengan sidikit bergumam.

"Maaf tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Ah tidak. Lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini dirumahmu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

**Jangan pergi meninggalkan ku lagi**

"Kamu.. masih tinggal disini?" Ucap Jellal dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Tentu saja. Karena ketika bangun aku sudah tidak mengingat apapun dan ditempat inilah aku terbangun. Jadi, kemana lagi aku harus pergi? Oh ya, ternyata kamu juga tahu tempat ini. Berarti dulu kita begitu dekat ya Jellal" Ucapku sembari tersenyum dan Jellal hanya diam dan tertunduk. "Jadi.. dari mana kita harus memulainya?"

"Sebenarnya kita berdua sangatlah dekat dan.." Ucapnya berhenti ditengah-tengah perkataannya. Aku mengelurakan ekspresi bingung agar dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan kita berdua tinggal dirumah ini"

"Ha?" Aku benar-benar terkejut. Apa hubungannya dia denganku? "Apa kau kakakku?" Tanyaku dengan begitu penasaran.

"Haha tentu saja bukan. Wajah kita berdua saja tidak mirip." Ucapnya dengan tertawa geli.

"Lalu. Kenapa kita bisa tinggal bersama? Ha ja-jangan jangan ki-kita.."

"Stop stop jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak" Ucapnya memotong perkataanku. Sepertinya dia tau apa yang akan aku maksudkan. Itu memang konyol kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi. Di umur semuda itu, tidak mungkin bukan.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu ketika kamu berada disebuah taman dan duduk sendirian disebuah kursi dengan wajah yang murung. Waktu itu umurmu 12 tahun. Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatimu dan bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi. Kamu mengatakan kalau orangtuamu sudah dibunuh dan kamu sedih karena sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi" Ucap Jellal panjang lebar dan berhenti berbicara karena melihatku yang begitu syok.

'Orangtuaku.. dibunuh?' Pikirku tidak percaya.

"Itu adalah salahku"

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Akulah yang membunuh orang tuamu. Aku, seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ketika melihatmu di taman, aku merasa begitu bersalah dan bertanggung jawab. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk melindungimu dan berhenti jadi seorang pembunuh. Aku sadar perbuatanku itu begitu memalukan dan tidak bisa dimaafkan.."

"Ukhh" Aku memegang kepalaku yang begitu sakit. Jellal berhenti bercerita karena khawatir melihat keadaanku. Ah, aku ingat. Kenapa waktu itu aku menangis histeris karena mendengar pengakuan Jellal. Penyebab hilangnya ingatanku karena merasa begitu tertekan dan otakku memutuskan untuk melupakan segala hal. Begitukah? Ah, pandanganku mulai kabur, apa aku akan pingsan...

Mataku mulai ku buka secara perlahan dan lambat laun mataku bisa menangkap apa saja yang terlihat di sekelilingku. Aku sadar kalau aku berada dirumah. Hm? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Ah iya tadi aku pingsan setelah mmendengar pernyataan dari Jellal. Jellal? Oh iya kemana Jellal.

"Ukkhh" Desisku kesakitan

"Jangan bangun tiba-tiba. Kepalamu masih terasa sakit kan." Ucap Jellal segera menghampiriku ketika melihat aku tersadar. Aku masih menahan rasa sakit yang menyambar otakku. Sepertinya otakku terkejut karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba karena mengingat semua yang sudah terlupakan.

"Jellal.." Aku menoleh kearah Jellal dan berkata lirih

"Nani?"

"Aku pikir kamu sudah pergi makanya aku bangun tiba-tiba dan segera mencari keberadaanmu"

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan mersa begitu bersalah lagi kalau meninggalkan kamu yang pingsan." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi."

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu Erza. Kita bisa melanjutkan nanti setelah keadaanmu membaik"

"Tidak, aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir" Aku kembali menundukkan kepala dan merasa begitu sedah dengan kejadian yang menimpa kedua orang tuaku.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kamu ketahui?" Jellal hanya pasrah dan menuruti keinginanku. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk disebelah ranjang tempat aku tertidur.

"Kenapa kamu bisa jadi seorang pembunuh bayaran dan apa salah orang tuaku sehingga kamu membunuhnya?" Aku mulai menetaskan air mata. Hatiku begitu terpukul karena Jellal lah yang membunuh orang tuaku. Kenapa Jellal?

"...aku sudah dilatih menjadi pembunuh ketika umurku menginjak 10 tahun. Hatiku pun sudah membeku dan tidak mengenal rasa kasihan. Tapi, ketika melihatmu dulu yang menangis begitu histeris, aku pun tersadar bahwa ini semua salah Jadi, aku memutuskan berhenti." Jellal berhenti sejenak agar apa yang ia ucapkan dapat dimengerti olehku. "Lalu, kenapa orang tuamu menjadi target karena aku mendapat tugas dari seseorang yang aku duga saingan orang tuamu. Kamu tahu sendiri, orangtuamu begitu kaya dan sukses. Sudah sewajarnya memiliki musuh dan membenci orangtuamu." Jellal tertunduk dalam-dalam. Aku bisa tahu bahwa ia begitu terpukul sama halnya denganku saat ini.

Aku hanya diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan. Mendengar pengakuan Jellal, otakku berhenti untuk berpikir. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Jadi Erza.." Jellal kembali diam dan memperhatikan wajahku. Aku hanya melontarkan ekspresi agar ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku memutuskan untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupmu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Jadi, selamat tinggal. Erza.." Jellal bangun dari duduknya dan segera untuk meninggalkanku yang terpaku mendengar ucapannya.

Tidak tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini. Aku, begitu menyayangi Jellal. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi. Sudah cukup!

"Jellal tunggu!" Aku berusaha bergerak dari ranjang dan berteriak agar Jellal menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau kau meninggalkanku. Itu berarti kau telah membuatku sangat menderita. Cukup! Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi Jellal!"

Jellal terpaku mendengar ucapanku. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Jellal"

Jellal berbalik dan memegang kedua lenganku. "Aku yang sudah membunuh orangtuamu Erza. Aku tidak pantas berada disiimu"

"Tidak. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Itu sudah lama terjadi. Kalaupun kamu pergi, itu tidak akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah terjadi. Jadi, jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi, itu sangat menakutkan. Hidup sendirian di dunia ini."

Mendengar itu Jellal meneteskan air mata dan memelukku dengan erat. Cukup lama lalu mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku bahagia mendengarnya lalu aku membalas pelukannya.

"Arigatou, Erza"

_**(: OWARI :)**_


End file.
